InuYasha Poems and POV's Book
by AmayaSaria
Summary: Well its not really poems, more like statements from characters' POV pretty good if i say so myself. RR! I'm Back!
1. Stand By You

I'll Stand by You  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
~Kag's Poem~  
I know you may not love me, I know this maybe true, you don't want me to  
leave so I'll do this for you: I'll stand by you. 


	2. I'll Be There

I'll be There By: AmayaSaria Dedicated to Sakura Butterfly  
  
Disclaimer: I say I don't own InuYasha and you leave me alone.  
  
Inu/Kag's Poem  
  
When your are lonely,  
  
I'll be there  
  
When you are sad,  
  
I'll be there  
  
When I die,  
  
I'll still be there  
  
Please Review! I have more poems for more characters! Heck! I even have a book full of poems! 


	3. Faith

Faith By: AmayaSaria Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Have Faith in me,  
  
Have faith in you,  
  
Have faith in us,  
  
Together,  
  
We'll make it through. 


	4. InuKag!

Inu/Kag By: AmayaSaria  
  
Disclaimer: I said it once, I'll say it again, I DO NO OWN INUYAHSA!  
  
Inu and Kag all the way!  
  
Back off Kikyo,  
  
Rot in heck!  
  
This is their lives,  
  
Not yours,  
  
So Back off Kikyo,  
  
Rot in Heck!  
  
Inu and Kag all the way!  
  
Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please tell me what you think! Review! 


	5. Love Spell

Love Spell By:Amaya Saria  
  
Kag's POV  
  
I can't stop loving him,  
For it is a love spell  
I can not just leave him  
For it is a love spell  
I'll be with him through everything  
For it is a love spell. 


	6. Wherever You Are

Wherever You Are By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: Konnichiwa Sakura Butterfly!  
  
Wherever you are,  
  
Wherever you'll be,  
  
Just remember,  
  
I'll have your heart with me.  
  
AN: Please Review Anybody! 


	7. Nobody is Truly alone

Nobody is Ever Alone  
  
By: AmayaSaria AN-A long time am I right?  
  
Nobody is ever truly alone  
  
Because somebody will always be there  
  
Above or Below  
  
Physically or Spiritually  
  
Nobody is ever truly alone 


	8. Hope

Have Faith  
  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
When you are losing somebody so close,  
  
Somebody you love so much,  
  
Just have hope.  
  
Because when you have hope,  
  
It gives you faith,  
  
And with faith,  
  
Anything can happen  
  
AN: This was for Inu/Kag..Review! 


	9. Just Remember

In Your Heart By: AmayaSaria  
Just remember me in your heart,  
  
And you'll find me someday.  
  
We will meet again I promise, but  
  
Just remember me in your heart. 


	10. No Title

No Title  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: Guess what? I found my actual poem book! Now I can continue! The only thing is my poems are kind of like POV's. Don't worry M/S people; I made poems for them too! This was more for Kagome, but you could make it anybody you want.  
  
Even though I runaway,  
  
The pain is here to stay.  
  
Even when I cry,  
  
The hope shines in my eyes.  
  
Even though he may not love me,  
  
The love I have for him will never die.  
  
AN (Again): Like I said its more of a POV. But its still pretty good If I do say so myself! Please review! 


	11. Scars of the Past

Scars of the Past  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: A lot of people want me to make my poems/POV's longer, but I'm not good at that. That's why I'll keep it short and sweet and to the point. This POV is from Sango.  
  
I've had a terrible past,  
  
Scars on my back,  
  
To haunt me of what had happened back then.  
  
When I runaway, it follows.  
  
When I hide, it will find me.  
  
Will I ever be free from the scars of the past?  
  
AN: .....-_-;...just review and tell me what you think. 


	12. You may Not Know it

You May Not Know It  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: This is like Miroku explaining to InuYasha about InuYasha's feelings.  
  
You may not know it,  
No matter how many times you show it,  
  
You'll never know,  
  
Because you'll never let go,  
Of the past that haunts you now.  
  
Even if you did know it,  
  
Even though you don't like it,  
  
You're in love with this girl right now.  
  
AN: I hate it when I'm corny......please review! 


	13. Friends Are Forever!

Friends are Forever  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: This is for the whole entire gang.  
  
Friends are forever,  
  
That how it'll be.  
  
Knowing you are all here,  
  
Smiling with me.  
  
Together we'll fight on,  
  
Together we'll live on,  
  
Know you are all at my side.  
  
Friends are forever.  
  
AN: This the friendship of the whole gang. ^_^ Corny, yes. Bad I dunno. You tell me. Review! 


	14. Cherish These Moments

Cherish these Moments.  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: Mostly for Mir/San, but it could be for Inu/Kag. You decide!  
  
Cherish these moments,  
  
With you and I.  
  
Who knows if we'll die tomorrow or today?  
  
Let's be brave and happy  
  
And cherish these moments  
  
With you and I.  
  
AN: Once again corny. Please review! 


End file.
